Who Do I Love More?
by iloveBradKavanagh
Summary: Nina and Fabian are finally out of school, and they have each other to themselves. Nina meets a new guy one day, and falls in love with him. Will she tell Fabian? Who is he? She cant get him out of her mind. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy all! This is a Fabina story! Plz read and enjoy! Btw, Fabian and Nina are out of school. They are still dating. They have been living with each other for a few months now. (MAJOR LEMONS!)**

No one's POV

"Hey Nina," Fabian asks, "Let's go to the bedroom for a while, okay?"

"Sure. Let me get something suitable on," Nina coos.

Fabian walks to the bedroom. He takes off his socks and shoes. He takes off his suit and pants, and replaces them with thin sweats. Nina walks out of the bathroom. She is wearing a tight black and white polka dot bra with a latch in the front. She is also wearing matching black and white polka dot panties with a skirt. She climbs into bed. Fabian and Nina start kissing. He licks her lips. She lets his tongue explore her mouth. Nina lies on top of Fabian. She kisses him ferociously and passionately. He returns the kiss with the same amount of passion. They take a break to breath. She slips off his shirt. They resume kissing. She rubs his torso up and down making him shudder. She smiles into the kiss from the feel of him. Fabian breaks the kiss and reaches for her bra clasp. He undoes the clasp.

"Nina… you're… beautiful," Fabian says, mesmerized.

Fabian kisses and sucks on Nina's left breast, making her moan. She tangles her hands in his hair. Fabian cups her right breast with his free hand. He massages her slowly and gently, then becomes faster and harder. Nina moans very loud.

"Fabian, don't… don't stop please," Nina says, in between breaths.

Fabian continues for a while longer, but switches. Nina pulls away, and takes off Fabian's sweat pants. She rubs his dick. Fabian shudder's and gets hard. Nina continues rubbing.

"Stop. It's your turn," Fabian commands after what feels like half an hour. He lies on top of Nina. Fabian rubs and tickles Nina's wet spot. She shudders, and then her underwear gets soaked. Fabian chuckles while Nina's face gets red. He takes off his own underwear. Nina climbs on top of him. She sucks on his already hard penis.

"That… feels… so good…" Fabian gasps.

Nina continues to suck. Fabian releases some of his sperm juices. Nina swallows all of it. She then takes off her own underwear. Fabian again, goes on top of her. He sucks and licks her vagina. Fabian is loving the feel and sight of Nina. He also loves how he is in complete control of her. He stops tickling her.

"Are you ready?" Fabian asks, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes! I am ready." Nina responds.

Fabian slowly and carefully sticks his penis into her. She tightly closes her eyes and gasps.

"Sorry," Fabian says.

He goes farther into her. She gasps louder. He takes his penis out, and then reinserts it. Nina is overwhelmed with feelings. She feels pain, but it slowly turns into pleasure. She moans loudly. Fabian takes that as a good sign. He repeats the motion.

"Faster Fabes, faster."

He goes through the motion getting faster and faster. She tangles her hands in his hair. She goes with the motions, making him go deeper into her.

"It's coming!" Nina gasps. She has reached her climax. She lets out her juices. Fabian takes it as a good sign and goes even faster. They are both moaning loudly.

"Nina!"

"Fabian!"

Fabian gives her an extra push, then starts to get slower. Nina gets up. She puts her butt in the air and holds onto the bed. Fabian inserts his penis into her ass. He starts out fast. He pushes slower, then pushes faster. They continue to moan. He giver her one last push and takes out his penis. He collapses right there. She falls on top of him. They both kiss each other very passionately.

"I love you Fabes, so much." Nina gasps.

"I love you too Nins. I always will." They put their clothes back on and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story so I hope you liked it! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**I do not own anything!**

No-one's POV

Nina wakes up, in a great mood. She looks over to her right to find an empty bed. She walks downstairs into the kitchen. She sees Fabian cooking breakfast. She silently walks up to him, hugs him and kisses him when he turns around.

"Good morning," he says, returning the kiss.

"Good morning," she replies. "What are you making?"

"A surprise. Sit down, it's almost ready."

He brings Nina her surprise breakfast a few minutes later. It was homemade waffles with pure maple syrup, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and a slice of banana bread. He then brought out a hot bowl with oatmeal. He chopped up a banana and stuck it into it, then started to eat it. Nina took a bite of her waffle.

"This is the best meal I have _ever_ had!" she remarks. Fabian smiles in return. Nina starts to shove the food in her mouth, and then remembered to use her manners. She swallowed the food and giggled.

Fabian had another surprise for Nina. He brought her to the beach. It was a nice warm day and the ocean was warm and calm. Fabian led her to a hidden spot. No one was there and the beach in the area was beautiful. Nina laid the beach towel down. She pulled Fabian down as well, kissing him. They lay there, until sunset, when someone walks by.

"Hello. I don't think you have access to this part of the beach," he says, his voice alluring towards Nina. She looks at his body. He is perfectly tanned, with golden-brown hair that flows to his neck, beautiful sea green eyes, and a white smile. He flashes a smile to her and she blushes. Fabian didn't notice. He grabs out a pass and hands it to the man.

"Okay. You can stay. Have a nice time. If you get hungry just follow this trail. They have great food there." He winks at Nina, and walks away.

The sun is going down. They pack up their things and head towards the trail. They see a 5 star restaurant and head inside. They are seated almost immediately. Nina orders a salad and Fabian orders ribs. When their food came, they both noticed it was the guy from before. He flashes a quick flirtatious smile at Nina.

"Hi. My name is Jake and I will be your waiter tonight," he hands the salad towards Nina and gives it to Fabian a little rough.

They finish their meal and head back home. They lie in bed and fall asleep, with Nina dreaming about Jake. She dreams that she and him met up at the beach. He flashes her a flirtatious smile while reaching for her hand. He leads her into a cave that appeared out of nowhere. He lays her down on the floor that has a soft, plushy rug. He gets on top of her. They kiss, and start taking off each other's clothes. Jake goes to insert his penis into her, when she wakes up from the alarm clock. She turns it off. _Great. It's a Monday and Fabian is at work. I guess I will go to the beach and maybe I will run into Jake._ Nina blushes at the thought. She gets dressed in a bikini and a sundress. She brings a bag of sunblock, beach towel, and foldable chair with her.

Nina's POV

I head towards the beach, in the same spot that I was in yesterday with Fabian. I sit down and admire the waves. Almost immediately, a man walks up to me.

"Hello. I don't think you have access to this part of the beach," says a familiar voice.

I turn around. I show him the pass that Fabian had yesterday. I smile. He smiles back.

"May I sit?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply. He sits down. We sit there quietly, watching the waves. He finally breaks the silence, "So what is a pretty woman doing here alone?"

I blush. "Well, I came here to relax. It is very relaxing here."

"Does that have anything to do with me?" he jokes.

"Maybe." I joke back.

We look at each other. He stares at my dark green eyes while I stare into his sea green eyes. We lean in closer. Our heads are so close I can feel his breath on my face. _Just kiss me already! _He crashes his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck while his hands grab my waist. I kiss back. I lick his lips and he allows me access. I explore his mouth with my tongue. He breaks the kiss, and smiles. I smile back. He takes my hand and leads me away from the beach, beach bag and chair in his free arm. We walk towards an inn. He checks in. He takes me upstairs to his room. He put the things on the table and walks to his room. They lay on the bed and start kissing.

He takes off his shirt and my sundress. I rub his chest and leave a trail of kisses on it. He cups my breasts and rubs them. He unties my bikini and my breasts become bare. He sucks on them making me moan. I take off his swim trunks, and he takes off my bikini bottoms. He starts to put it in when I pull back.

"No. I-I can't. I have a boyfriend. I've gotta go bye." I say in a rush of words and re-dress. I run back to the parking lot and drive home.

Jake's POV

_How did she say no? No woman can resist me. She will be a fun woman to woo._

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I was busy with work. I will update whenever I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Sorry… I ran out of ideas lol! Any ideas you have for me, feel free to post them and I might just use them later on in the story!

**I don't own HOA**

Fabian's POV

I return home from an exhausting day at work. I walk in the front door and see Nina watching television. I rush to her and kiss her on the lips and head upstairs to change out of my office clothes. I change into a t-shirt and shorts. I throw my laundry in the laundry basket and go downstairs. I see Nina setting plates of food on the table; my mouth waters.

"Dig in," she says, setting the last plate for herself to eat. We sit down and start talking about what we did today, and we start eating the delicious food.

"So what did you do today?" I ask her.

She is a little hesitant to answer, but says, "I just went to the beach and went back home after a while."

I can sense that she is hiding something from me, but I don't question it further. We head upstairs and lay in bed.

"I love you," Nina says.

"I love you too," I reply. She snuggles up close to me and falls asleep. I fall asleep next to her, smiling.

Nina's POV

I have an _almost_ dreamless sleep. I don't know why, but this is the second time I had the dream about Jake.

_Jake and I met up at the beach. He flashes me a flirtatious smile while reaching for my hand. He leads me into a cave that appeared out of nowhere. He lays me down on the floor that has a soft, plushy rug. He gets on top of me. We kiss, and start taking off each other's clothes. Jake goes to insert his penis into me, and he does. He pushes it in and out repeatedly, getting faster with every lunge._

I wake up with sweat beading on my face. I look at the time. 9:14. I sit up and remember my dream. I smile sheepishly at the thought. _Nina, calm down and take deep breaths. You already have a boyfriend; the best boyfriend in the world that you plan on marrying and living a happy life with._ I listen to my thoughts and get dressed. It's a beautiful day out, so I decide to invite Amber and Patricia over to hang out. I reach for my cell phone, when I hear the doorbell. I open the door and… I see Jake with Fabian's head. _Just_ Fabian's head. I scream and wake up from my daydream. I shake my head to get rid of that horrible thought. I call Amber and Patricia and ask them to come over.

"Oh my gosh! I would looove to come over!" Amber shrieks into the phone. "When should I come?" She asks.

"In an hour I guess," I reply. "I'm also inviting Patricia. I will see you later, bye."

"Hey Patricia it's Nina. Can you come over in an hour? Amber is also coming," I say.

"Sure. I will be there," she replies.

I walk downstairs and make some toast and eggs. I start eating, and I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to see Amber with huge shopping bags. She squeals and hugs me. I return the hug.

"Omigod! I just bought the _cutest_ outfits in the world!" she says. "Look!" She pulls out a beautiful pink dress with sequins and sparkles. She then looks into another bag and shows me a matching pair of high heels, and a beautiful pink pearl necklace. "That's not all!" In the last bag, she pulls out a small shorter dress, but it is a lot, and I mean a _lot_ shorter. It would probably come up to her butt, or even a little higher. The other dress would've covered her feet.

"Wow. These clothes are beautiful!" I remark.

"Good. 'Cause I'm bringing you and Patricia to a party with the gang," she replies.

"Wait, what?"

"A party with the gang. You know, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Joy. They told me to invite you Patricia and Fabian. That reminds me! We _need _to go to the mall to get something for Fabian and Patricia, and we need makeovers!" she squeals.

"When is the party?" I ask.

"9:00. I made sure that Fabian would be able to come."

"Okay. I will look forward to it. Patricia should be here soon so we best tell her then."

**Sorry it took so long… I thought I posted this earlier haha. Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I will try to get lemons in the next chapter, PROMISE!**

**I don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

Amber and I talk about normal things such as clothes, shopping, and parties.

"Remember the dress I wore at prom the night you and Fabian kissed?" Amber asks.

"Yeah. It was b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!" I comment.

"I know right! Oh and I am still the best looking at parties," she says matter-of-factly.

"Yes Amber you are," I laugh. Just then, the doorbell rings. I open the door to Patricia.

"Hey Nina! Long time no see! How have you been?" Patricia asks me.

"I've been great actually. By the way, Fabian and I took it to the next level," I whisper at the end.

"Oh my god! Was it good?" Patricia asks.

"Patricia!" Amber shrieks.

"What?" she questions.

"Actually, it was unbelievably good," I remark. "By the way Patricia, Amber bought us some outfits to go to a party. It will be at 9:00 p.m."

* * *

><p><strong>~Later at the party~<strong>

Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Mick, and I are sitting at the large circular table. Mara and Jerome are dancing near the center of the dance floor to a slow song. Jerome has his hands on Mara's waist and Mara has her arms wrapped around his shoulders while her head rests on one of her arms. They are dancing to the beat of the song, looking like a perfect couple. They suddenly stop and they start to kiss.

"Would you like to dance?" Mick asks Amber.

"I would love to," she replies. They go onto the dance floor near the end of the song. It switches to a faster song, which leads them to show off their new dancing skills they have been practicing at Amber's dance shop.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back," Alfie says, sounding sad. _He must still like Amber… Poor guy. _Fabian and I look into each other's eyes and kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss. Alfie came back shortly, followed by the two couples.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Amber suggests.

I grab the empty bottle of champagne and lay it flat.

"Who goes first?" Fabian asks.

"Mara!" Amber squeals. Mara's face becomes beet red but spins.

"Oh and no hard feelings if one of us kisses someone else's bf/gf! And if you land on the same sex as you, you have to kiss them!" Amber demands.

The bottle spins and lands on Mick. Mara's face stops blushing, but becomes a little mad. She never did forgive him for cheating on her with Amber. They lean in and kiss each other for less than a second, with WOOPS from everyone else. Amber spins next.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the house~<strong>

"Tonight's party sure was wild," Fabian says.

Yeah. Especially when Alfie spun and landed on Jerome. That was awkward," I reply.

"Yeah. I don't think anything was more awkward than that except when Mick landed on Jerome. That was just… creepy." He comments.

"Yeah… well I think we should get to sleep. Goodnight.,"

"Goodnight."

_I suddenly wake up. Fabian is next to me fully awake._

"_Oh good you're awake," he says. "I wanted to do something with you."_

"_What?" I ask._

"_This…" He kisses me softly on the lips. He then opens the bedroom door and lets in none other than Jake. He flashes his smile at me. I get out from under my covers as they approach me and sit on the bed._

"_What's up–" I start._

_"Shh. No questions." Jake replies. _

_He gets closer to me and kisses me. I kiss him back. He takes off my nightgown so that I only have my underwear on. Both him and Fabian start to undress. They are left in their boxers. Fabian leans in and sucks on one of my breasts. I moan. Jake comes and sucks on the other. I moan even louder. Fabian takes off his boxers. I suck on his dick. He moans. I am focused on Fabian, so I don't even realize Jake took off my underwear and his boxers until I feel him go inside me. He goes in, out, in, out repeatedly. He gets faster, and I lose my breath. Fabian lays me on his chest while Jake took his penis out of me. Fabian inserts his dick into me, and Jake puts is dick into my ass. They both pump hard and fast. I quickly lose all sense of my surroundings. All I can feel is them inside me. I reach my climax, and I cum. They stop their pumping, and I fall on the bed. Fabian starts licking and sucking my wet spot. I shiver and moan. Jake sticks his dick into my mouth. I suck on it. He then kisses my breasts and sucks on the nipples._

**Sorry it took me long to update… I needed inspiration and I finally got it! Please review!**

**izzi08- yea the end was her perverted dream lol. I was so happy to read that you loved the part where Jerome and Mara were dancing. I'm glad my story is appealing to others too and I also love Jara stories. Thx for reviewing!**

**()- haha yea I have plans for Nina and Jake later in the story... May be good and may be bad... but yea.. eventually she will have sex with him (muahahahaha!)**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I will answer all questions when I get time :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA

**Chapter 5! By the way, if anyone was wondering, Fabian works at an office… just a regular old office I guess… anyway, please review! I will answer all questions that you have! Please feel free to give me ideas for the next chapters!**

Nina's POV

I suddenly wake up. I look around me and find that Fabian isn't home. I then look at the bed and I see that it is wet. I quickly grab the comforter and the sheets and throw them in the wash. I go to the kitchen to grab some frosted flakes. I take my first bite and the phone rings. I look at the caller ID. It says unavailable. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Is this Nina?" the voice asks.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Jake… from the beach and the restaurant. Do you want to hang out today?"

I think it over a bit. Then a question pops into my head.

"How did you get my number?" I question, a little frightened.

"I looked into the phone book. So, d'you wanna hang out today?" he replies.

"Sure… but where?"

"My place. Want me to pick you up? Or we can meet at the beach again."

"Let's meet up at the beach. See you in a bit. Bye." I hang up the phone and finish eating. I get dressed and head for the beach. I don't bother getting a bikini on since I'm not going in the water. I reach the spot that I have been to a few times. I sit down and stare at the ocean.

"Hey," Jake says. I sit up and he smiles.

"Hey," I reply. I smile back. My thoughts start to wander through last night's dream. I feel my cheeks getting red so I turn around.

"Okay, let's go," Jake commands, walking towards the parking lot. I follow him and get in his car. He drives again to the hotel and checks in. We go through his door and he kisses me. I try to fight back but he just kisses me harder. I stop fighting and kiss him back. He stops kissing me and throws me on the bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up naked and next to Jake. I quietly get dressed and I rush back to my car. I quickly drive home. I walk inside and I find that it is only lunch time. <em>What will I tell Fabian? Should I tell him?<em>

**Sorry that this chapter is short! I wanted to include when Fabian gets home from work in the next chapter. Please review! I've got more planned and I know this chapter sucked... but I needed to add this.**

_shellygirl- _I'm glad you love it! Here's your chapter! But sorry, it's a little short hahaha!


End file.
